Dark Dawn
by Hachi
Summary: A look at the pasts of the Dark Horizons team.
1. Alex

These are, are original characters.  
  
* * * (Place and time change)  
  
//.// (Thoughts)  
  
"." Talking  
  
(.) Me  
  
5 in the morning, Alex seriously doubted anyone would especially that bitch should be up. She had plan for this, getting what money she could either from school or private savings. Which at least the bitch couldn't find time to spend. Grabbing her bags, which were conveniently fill with clothes she had given away to Good Will and her money now counted as several hundred. Sneaking her way down stairs, she almost made it halfway through the living room when a lamb came on. It was her brother, sitting calmly. "What's going on Alex."  
  
"I think it's pretty obvious." Looking at her bags. "In case you still don't understand I'm leaving. I'm nothing more to her then extra baggage she has to take care of." She sniffed.  
  
"That's not true, she tolerates."  
  
Alex cut him off. "You, only you because your old enough to get a job and make her money." She was too angry now to cry. "Ever since mom died, dad doesn't notice me anymore, never saying hi or good morning." Now the angry tears came. "Not to mention she's always complaining and spending money, which we don't have."  
  
"I know, how much money do you have." She stared at him. "Do you think I was blind to what was going on. How could you be happy with all the abuse you take." He was studying the ground now. "Just promise me you'll keep in touch."  
  
"Thank you brother." She hugged him tightly and he handed her what money he had on him. He watched the door closed. //She'll be back. Alex just wants to scare them. //  
  
* * *  
  
Getting off the bus, she peaked at her funds. //Enough to stay at motel for awhile, or until I can find a job // She found a cheap motel near one of the racetracks.  
  
"Good thing you're renting." The man handed her the key.  
  
"Really, why." Curiosity was getting the best of her.  
  
"Because in a couple of days, people will start booking for the Indy 500 that's coming up." Alex nodded she had seen it on TV it was one of the reasons she chose this city. In her room she looked at the job listings. //Great, just perfect most of the jobs require you to be eighteen and I'm only thirteen.// As time passed the stressed of getting a job was nerve wracking. Although she did managed to get a job selling subscriptions with a newspaper company. Alex remembered that the Indy was coming up and bought a ticket in advanced hoping it would help her relax. It was the first day and she was enjoying herself, until someone bumped her in the overly large crowd. The guy stormed off without apologizing, Alex was about to walk away when she noticed something on the ground. Picking it up, it was the rude guy's wallet. Alex being raised strait was going to turn it in, until she noticed how much money was in it. //So much, how can people spend this much money at an event when there are so many homeless who could use it. Including myself.// Suddenly she had doubts. //This is wrong, but there's no other way for me to survive until I'm old enough to get a job.// She knew it was wrong, but she pocketed the money anyway and started to pickpocket for more. Since there were several different tracks and races in the Indianapolis area, with the amount of people that came gave Alex enough for a roof over head and a meal once a day. For the times that didn't have races, especially in winter she spent all her time in the library to keep warm, thank goodness she was interested in cars now.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex was fifteen now, and during a race she managed to steal a mechanic outfit. Alex was getting quite good at that. Hanging around was easy, with the knowledge she studied Alex easily fit it and understood most of the conversations. Just by walking around, she heard many conversations. It was funny to hear the other teams gossip about each other. Like the Firebird crew was discussing the Corvette team. "The Corvette car is tuned for the corner's, so should we to keep up."  
  
//Copying an opponents style, sneaky.// Walking around some more she passed by the Corvette group.  
  
"Tune the setting for the strait-away, it will give us better exit speed off of the corners."  
  
"Cool, the Firebird team thinks your tuning for the corners." Alex clamped her hand over her mouth as the mechanics looked at her. //Good going Alex, just go ahead and shoot that big mouth of yours off again.// A guy walked up. "You over heard them." He studied her. "Are you really a mechanic?" Alex swallowed. //O.k stay calm, to admit or play dumb. // She looked at his face. //Play dumb.//  
  
"I'm an assistant mechanic so no one plays attention to me." She tried smiling.  
  
"What else have you heard."  
  
"Um. Honda's running a new model for the first time, no one else knew." Alex winced. //Shit I did it again.// When the mechanic stepped forward, Alex closed her eyes expecting the worst. When it didn't come she opened her eyes and found a roll of money in her hand.  
  
"If you hear anything else, you can tell us discreetly."  
  
Nodding numbly she walked away, looking again at the money in her hand. //I think I've found a job. // Smiling happily.//And they won't notice if I slowly raise the price. // She thanked her stepmother for something good.  
  
* * *  
  
Seventeen, two full years had past. Alex was surviving, she had a basement apartment. Small but it worked. Since most of her money went into savings, Alex still only needed one meal a day, which was mostly instant. Her one vice was the library and a couple of book stores, where she could nurse her coffee and read. The more important thing in her life was developing a photographic memory when it came to conversations. All her thanks go to the homeless blind man she had befriended. She was on her way to the track where the next race was being held. Since Corvette was her highest paying customer, she usually gave them discounts, except when they have request. "Alex we have a request for you and willing to pay any amount." Alex bit back her suspicious, but was all ears. "Rumors have been flying that Aki Keiichi will be here to supervise the Mazda team."  
  
//Aki Keiichi, he's joking.// Alex heard of the name before, who hadn't, but didn't know much about the person.  
  
"Get any information, no matter how irrelevant it may seem. Especially on the car they're racing." She left making her way to the Mazda pit in a seemingly random path. When she saw two mechanics talking, she moved closer but stayed far enough away. "Good increase the rotation of both rotors by 15%." The mechanic was about to object. "I don't care, I'm going by the racers skills, plus I know for a fact he can handle the increased power."  
  
//Good piece of information.// Alex slowly making her way back picking up other pieces of information.  
  
* * *  
  
Aki needed relief //How can that mechanic be so thick headed. Why did I bother to hire him in the first place?// Scowling she passed by the Corvette pit. "The two mechanics were talking about increasing the rotation of the rotors by 15% therefor increasing the power output." Aki caught the conversation //Those are my words, with some added on.// She chuckled //Now I see why Corvette has been doing so well with this racetrack. They have a little spy.// Aki was about to leave to make plans but was drawn back to the girl.  
  
"I don't think it will work for you." They stared at her. "Explain yourself." "Well your using a V8, which relies on the four-stroke combustion cycle. Now you can speed it up but your sacrificing the risk of the engine burning out quicker." They blinked. "The increase power is set according to the racers skill."  
  
Aki was silently laughing. //Your good kid. Not believing in what people tell you. This kid interest me, better keep an eye on this one.// Since Aki needed a plan, she went back to her pit. Knowing the kid would be by again. So she sent everyone on lunch break and set up her notebook were it was the easiest to see. //Trap set, if she's after information my notebook should draw her in.// Aki waited in the corner with the most shadows. //She'll come, it's all about waiting. Good thing mom and dad drilled patience into me.// It felt like forever but the girl finally appeared.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex told them what she knew and her thoughts on it. //Bet they don't believe me.// She took her money and went nosing around so more. Making sure she passed the pit again and saw no one. //Isn't early for lunch.// The bag on the table next to a notebook. //A notebook, so much potential.// Cautiously she approached the table, as soon as she touched it a voice called out. "Well maybe you're not as smart, as you think." Alex turned around to face a woman walking out of the shadows and hid her surprise quickly. Aki smiled //I'm glad to see I haven't lost the touch of reading people.// Alex regarded the women in front of her. //Shit it's the scary lady mechanic.// Alex quickly put the notebook down. "It's not what you think." Waving her hands.  
  
"Is that so. Well stealing comes to mind, along with many other words that you are too young to hear. What pit crew are you with." Alex looked down at her clothes. //Come on, what's a good excuse.// "I'm only a assist mechanic, so I work with many pit crews."  
  
"Care to back that up or should I add impersonation on to my list of words." Inwardly Aki was pleased that this girl could come up with a good excuse. "So why are you here." Alex was scared this wasn't going to be easy. "Well." Her eyes strayed to the track. ".I wanted to see this corner, with the increase sloped racers need to open the throttle longer."  
  
Aki just watched. //Her theories are sound, and see has some idea of how a car works. But no mechanical experience.// Alex couldn't take the silence. "Well if were done chit chatting I'll be going." Backing up.  
  
"Stop." Alex did what she was told; the tone of voice booked no argument. //Good let's see if she has the drive.// "I might be willing to forget this if you agree to my proposal."  
  
"Can I think on this." Aki nodded and Alex paced moving closer to the door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you and besides aren't you suppose to consider it after I tell you what it is." Alex looked sheepish  
  
"We can do this one of two was." Crossing her arms. She held out one finger. "First I can call the police, you can get arrested on those charges we talked about and you can get some quality time in jail." Alex paled, considerably. "I see you understand." "Second. You can work for me, you'll be paid at the end of the period, personal expenses included. I give you a car, place to live, well you're under my care." Alex's eyes were coming out of her head. The conditions on number two are unconditional no exceptions. So which shall it be."  
  
Alex contemplated. //Wait first she corners me threaten to call the police and now she's giving me everything I could want. It's a trick, but I could agree and just skip out. I have the money. / "Oh if you're thinking of running out on me once agreeing, I'll toss this to the police." Aki holds up a tape recorder. "Which I have some pull with."  
  
"You leave me with no other choice, do you."  
  
"None at all, I aim to win. Do you accept."  
  
"Not really but yes."  
  
"Good. Tonight at this address and if you don't show up the tape goes to the police." Aki turned to leave. "Oh get a good nights sleep, you have school in the morning." "What no way. Hey I don't even know your name." Alex was little angry with the person walking away from her. Aki looked back over her shoulder. "Keiichi, Aki Keiichi." She left Alex stunned. "That was Aki Keiichi, I thought she was a guy!" 


	2. Alex2

"." Speaking.  
  
//.// Thinking.  
  
(.) Author Notes.  
  
It was several months later and Aki was still discussing school with Alex. "Give it up Alex, you're going to school!"  
  
"Why can I you just hire a private tutor."  
  
"And miss out on you living a some what normal life, with friends."  
  
"But I haven't been to school in years and with no money." Alex stopped knowing that was a lame excuse and Aki pulled out an envelope. Alex eyed it with caution.  
  
"Here's your student I.D, locker information, map of the school.." Alex looked at the stuff that fell out of the envelope. She found her locker on the map provided. //Sure give me the locker furthest away from any of the exit's.//  
  
"Not the trusting type are we." Aki only smiled and continued.  
  
"Here's your day planner (we all had one in school) any homework, projects or assignments due you write in here." Tossing it at Alex, who caught it in disgust.  
  
"And last your schedule." Alex looked it over.  
  
"Only five subjects." Slightly confused. "What about all the other stuff."  
  
"Well if you want more, I can pull something." Smirking at Alex's rapidly shaking head.  
  
"No it's fine really." Dodging the bullet this time. She read it through. //Let's see Auto Mechanic. Huh that makes some sense, so dose gym. Math, no wait advanced Physics is she trying to kill me. English and Languages.// Question marks floating across her face. "Umm.why these two."  
  
"If you mean the last two English courses, that's because your education is lacking in how to properly speak and write your own language (I know out_foxed is going to laugh at me for this). As for the other, you really do not want to be caught of guard by someone saying something in another language."  
  
"Like to tell if he was insulting me." Aki scratched her cheek (you probably know whom she picked that up from) "Yeah that too."  
  
Alex nodded and then slammed her hand down. "But I can still do all this with some take home studies." Crossing her arms to finish her point.  
  
"Of course you could." Alex relaxed a bit. "But not going to school is a violation of your probation." Alex stiffened.  
  
"What probation." Aki let her fume for a while.  
  
"The one I convinced the police to let you have." Tilting her head. "Of course we can always change that and you can study at home from a cell in the police station." Again Alex furiously shook her head. "Good. So long as you remain in this apartment you room will remain clean and bed made every morning. Laziness or sloppiness will not be tolerated, that includes the kitchen and bathroom." (God I made her sound like my mother)  
  
Alex snorted. "What are you my mother."  
  
"No the owner of this place and you will fallow the rules. That includes doing your homework." Alex fell of the chair; she wasn't really expecting a serious reply.  
  
Rubbing her forehead. "I can't win against you can I."  
  
Aki looked smug. "I try." That really got to Alex and before she could reply Aki brought out another envelope. Dumping it out Alex found a piece of paper, credit card and keys. She quickly grabbed the keys. //Must be for that car she promise.//  
  
"For the apartment." Alex felt as if she was hit by cold water. Aki just smirked. "That credit card has a maximum of $500 which you will only use to purchase school supplies and." Looking at Alex from head to toe. ".Some better clothing, then you have now."  
  
Two word was replaying in Alex's head. //Shopping spree.//  
  
"Any purchases that aren't for school or clothing, will be taken out of your weekly spending cash." Alex snapped wide- awake.  
  
"I have weekly spending cash." Pause for dramatic effect. "How much?"  
  
"Enough." Alex fell headfirst into the table counter, right on top of the piece of paper. She got a good look at it to. "Wait, what's this?" Bringing her head up with the paper still attached to her forehead. Aki pulled it off.  
  
"That is your contracted. Everything we discussed will come into effect as soon as you sign it." Alex eyed it as if it were going to jump up and bite her. "Failure to comply with any of the things stated in the contract will result in your arrest and strait to jail. No passing go, do not collect two hundred and no get out of jail free card."  
  
Alex sweat dropped. "Man Aki you leave nothing to chance and no room to refuse either."  
  
"That's the way I operate, so the balls in your court what are you going to do." Aki's eyes studying Alex.  
  
//I wish she would stop doing that.// It made her uncomfortable. //Hell, why does she bother even asking if she knows the answer.// Alex grabbed a pen and signed it.  
  
"There see that wasn't so hard." Alex glared. "Now lets go pick up your stuff."  
  
"What about my car." Aki looked confused. "The one you promised me I'd get."  
  
"Oh that. You get it after the probation." Alex growled. //Damn can't pull a fast one on her.// Then grinning like an idiot. //Still that means we use her car// She followed.  
  
***  
  
It was several months into the year. Aki was preparing a snack for herself and Alex. Since Alex was cooking tonight, it was better safe then sorry. The front door slammed and the object of her thoughts stormed passed.  
  
"Did you have a good day at school sweetie." Aki using her best mommy voice.  
  
"Bite me." Alex growled, before slamming the door to her room. Aki chuckled. //Still I thought she would be use to this by now.// Getting serious. //Something's wrong, she's been in this mood for awhile now.// Grabbing the tray she knocked on the door. A grunt followed, which she assumed meant, "Come in." So Aki did just that.  
  
"Brought you a snack." Setting it down on her clean desk. //Took me week's to get her into this habit.// Alex was on her stomach doing her homework, Aki motioned to leave.  
  
"Hey Aki." She stopped to face Alex. "Are you sure you've made the right choice. Spending all this money and giving me this second chance and all." Alex had doubts about her self. She was failing Physic's; it was a toss up between Auto Mechanics and Languages. Gym and English to her surprise she was doing well. Aki just leaned against the door, letting Alex go through the full range of emotion.  
  
"I'm sure there could have been better people for this job." She stopped because Aki wasn't commenting on anything. "Aren't you going to say something." Flipping around to look at her.  
  
"What could I say. The only one who can conquer your fears is yourself. I know I made the right choice." Alex sort of shocked. " If you needed help with your homework, I'm more then willing." She shut the door behind her. Alex digested the information, then followed Aki into the living room. "Aki how do you know for sure you made the right choice." Alex needed a little more reinsurance.  
  
Aki merely smiled. "Alex, I look for many things in my students. Emotional, Confidence, Knowledge which you have demonstrated to me that day." Alex couldn't find any fault with the statement. "The drive to do well and pride, which your failing Physic's and not coming to me to for help proves it." Alex's mouth dropped open. //How did she know, I just found out.//  
  
Aki chuckled. "You have it all Alex, conquer your fears and take awhile to understand your limits." Alex nodded and left. "Oh Alex, if you wanted someone to reassure and comfort you. Find a friend, I won't be doing this often." Alex stumbled to her room. //I don't understand you Aki. How can you be so sure and yet say the things you do.//  
  
***  
  
//Exam time, god how I hate it.// (out_foxed is going through the same thing) Alex went out drinking most of the time, but was wise enough not to bring any guys home. Alex had started pushing Aki's limit's on various things, so far she was very surprised by the results. When Alex finally stumbled home, Aki was awake and on her computer. //Good god when does that women ever sleep.// Beginning to suspect Aki was a vampire.  
  
"Welcome home." Not bothering to look over. "I see you had a good time. Remember you have school in the morning."  
  
"Wait your not mad." Alex really needed to get to the bathroom.  
  
"Why should I, there's no curfew." Alex only nodding managed to get to her bed. The next morning she slept through the first alarm. So the second alarm kicked in which was Aki.  
  
"Alex get up school. Hurry and you might have time for breakfast."  
  
"Leave me alone to die Aki." Covering her head with a pillow. "I fell sick and have a bad headache, just call me in sick." Alex sighed in relief as Aki left. Since the second alarm failed, Aki was forced to use the third Alex was almost asleep when what seemed like a waterfall hit her. Wet and freezing she glared at her assailant.  
  
"What the hell was that for."  
  
"I gave you a warning." Alex rolled her eyes. "Besides a cold shower does wonders for a hangover." Her practice glares weren't good enough to phase Aki. "Look I told you staying out as late as you want is fine, but you better be prepared for school the next day. That's were I put my foot down." She picked some clothing and through them at Alex. //How can Aki be so strict on something's and so easy going on others.// Alex was really confused as she got ready for school.  
  
***  
  
Alex did this a couple more times and Aki always said the something. The only thing that change was the creative ways she would wake Alex up. School was almost over, thanking god for that. Alex was definitely learning her limits and Aki's as well. The one thing she was having fun with was learning to read people. She had caught Aki of guard once and while. Alex was sitting watching Aki one day. //Aki a sneaky little bitch. It took me all this time to figure out that she was teaching me without my knowledge.// They had also formed a truce, Aki was on her computer again. //How interesting can that screen be.//  
  
A phone went off and Aki answered. "Hello." Alex picked up the other end quietly. "Bennie, It's definitely not a pleasure."  
  
"Fine be that way. I just won't send you the information you asked for."  
  
"You'll send me it, unless you don't want to be paid."  
  
"Aki you wound me. I'm just a business man."  
  
"And here I thought you were the self proclaimed king of the underworld." Laughter came over the phone.  
  
"I wish, I'll tell you a secret for free."  
  
"If it's about helping Alex out with her reports, I know." More laughter followed. "Keep that up and you'll keel over. Then how will I get my information."  
  
"True you can't get along without me. So how about dinner." This time Aki laughed.  
  
"Now it's your turn to wish and who say's you're my only contacted."  
  
On the other ended Alex was worried. //How the hell did she know about Bennie helping me. I swear she belongs to the FBI.//  
  
"So pick you up at seven?" Alex could see Bennie leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Only if your paying and I can bring along Alex."  
  
"Ok maybe it's a bad idea." Both Alex and Aki thought together. //Cheap bastard.// "I'll see ya later, then we can discuss about those nude photo's of you and Alex I have."  
  
Before she could answer he hanged up. Aki swore before breaking out laughing. Alex hanged up the phone. //Wish I could joke around with someone like that.// Alex entered the room to find Aki hanging up the phone.  
  
"Alex how would you like to go out for dinner." Alex feeling like second best snapped at Aki.  
  
"Why don't you go with Bennie, instead of settling yourself with second best."  
  
"Alex what's gotten into you." Aki was a little angry at Alex's attitude.  
  
"Oh come on. I know the only reason you helped me was you needed a guinea pig to test your theories on." But Alex didn't stop there. "You never wanted to be my friend I'm just a some poor fool you helped to fell better." All the old memories came back of her life. Aki just remained silent.  
  
"You know the way were fighting we sound like good friends." Her grin totally stopped Alex.  
  
"Huh." Alex confused. "You know I never really had a close relationship with anyone." She paused. "Except one person."  
  
"Your brother." Alex looked at her in shock. "I should tell you this now. When I first confronted you I had Bennie do a full background check. So I would know who I was dealing with." "You know Alex I never really had friends either."  
  
"Now way I mean you're so popular." She trailed off realizing what she said. //I guess fame and fortune won't get you friends.// "So since were so much alike, let's be friends." She held out her hand.  
  
"And here I thought I was the master negotiator." She took Alex's hand.  
  
"Nah, you're the master at blackmailing and entrapment." Grinning. "So how about that dinner." Aki grabbed her keys as the headed out the door. 


	3. Chris

"." Talking //.// Thinking (My notes)  
  
To celebrate Alex's success in finishing her schooling. Aki decided to reward her with a trip to Cairo, Egypt. Walking down the streets Aki adjusted her sunglasses.  
  
"The heat, please someone put me out of my misery." Aki looked at Alex sweating bullets. (Seriously I would be sweating bullets as well)  
  
"Only if I get first dibs." Alex blew a raspberry at Aki. Then decided to glare at Aki who wasn't even sweating. "Hey how come you aren't sweating."  
  
"The heats only in your mind, just ignore." (My dad can do that)  
  
"Akkkiiii.Can we please go get a drink." Aki always kept the money with her. She smiled at the comment. Over the weeks they had grown quite close, almost like sisters.  
  
"Look there's a convenience store, here's some money to get a drink." Handing it over. "I'll stay here because I need to get some information."  
  
"Since your calling Bennie say hi for me." She ran off leaving Aki.  
  
Aki dialed Bennie's number. "Yo Bennie here."  
  
"Ben it's Aki I want to verify the information you sent me."  
  
"Aki, how in the hell did you get this number?"  
  
"Please it only took me a week this time. You got to hide your number better." (Considering Bennie a good hacker. Pretty strange huh)  
  
"Who taught you how to do that?"  
  
"You did remember."  
  
"Ok you got me there." Giving it a good laugh. "About the underground illegal stuff. Which I have nothing to do with." Bennie fringing innocent and Aki trying to stifle a laugh. "There is one group that has been gaining a lot of territory lately."  
  
"Interesting, can you find out if they are doing it through car racing."  
  
"Who do you think your talking to. I'll send everything about the group and where it's happening to your lab top."  
  
"Thanks, oh by the way Alex say's hi."  
  
"It's about time. See ya." Aki ended the call. //Now what was that all about. //  
  
Meanwhile Alex had her head in one of the freezers. "Ah this is haven." She pulled out the biggest water bottle and went to the counter. The guy took one look at the water bottle and started chuckling.  
  
"Can't stand the heat?" Alex handed the money.  
  
"Just because I grew up somewhere hot, doesn't mean I like it." A group of guys walked in. She noted their appearance. //A gang. // She noted the poorly hidden weapons. //Extortion racket no doubt. // She moved away but close enough to listen.  
  
The leader leaned against the counter. "So Chris how's business."  
  
"It's fine what can I help you with." Like he didn't know what it was.  
  
"We have a bet going with the Sphinxes and we need you to race." Chris nodded he knew if he didn't do it the consequences would be great. "Good, today same place at the same time." They left and Alex reappeared.  
  
"Sorry about that." He apologized.  
  
"No need. I have had run-ins with that type as well." She left the store and headed for the hotel figuring that's where Aki would have gone. //Aki will probably want to know this, considering her interest in such things. // On the way back Alex was planning to do some major gloating.  
  
***  
  
Aki was looking over the information sent by Bennie, when Alex came in. "Guess what I was in that convenience store and this group comes in. They start talking about."  
  
"A race today against a rival group called the Sphinxes."  
  
"You knew how?" Aki smiled.  
  
"A lucky guess." Alex doubted that, looking at the computer she mentally slapped herself for not paying attention. //Bennie of course. // Then she realized something.  
  
"You lied. This trip wasn't to congratulate me on finishing school. It was all about these races."  
  
"That's only partially correct Alex." Aki got up and went to her room.  
  
"So this means your going." Aki came out in light clothing.  
  
"Yep. We're going." Alex nodded then, shook her head.  
  
"No way I just got out of the heat." Aki pasted her.  
  
"You should change into lighter clothing, it will help with the heat."  
  
"You not going to give up are you." Alex sighed at Aki's smile and went to get changed. She followed Aki outside. "Aren't we taking your car."  
  
"Not here yet so, we can either walk there or take a taxi."  
  
"Hard choice. Walk, get tired and hot or take a air condition taxi." She yelled "TAXI" Aki merely shook her head and chuckled.  
  
They had arrived just before it started. "Excuse me where's the best place to watch the race." The guy turned around.  
  
"What's it to you."  
  
"Nothing, my contacts told me about this and I just want to make a little wager." He didn't believe her until she pulled out the money.  
  
"This way." He led her to one of the better spots. "Which car are you betting on."  
  
"The silver one." He took the money.  
  
"Should of gone with the other one, it's newer." He went off. Alex came up beside her.  
  
"You know I have to agree with him."  
  
"Alex a good driver can make any car weather new or old run it's best." (Guess who she's talking about) Speaking while never taking her eyes off the silver car. When they started she watched. //Better then I had expected. He has the knowledge on how is car works. // After seeing him glide over the sand, where the newer car was having trouble. "Let's go Alex I've seen enough." She walked away. Alex hurried to catch up.  
  
"Wait don't you want to know you won."  
  
"I already know the silver car."  
  
"What about your money."  
  
"That doesn't matter." They flagged down another taxi. During the ride Aki called Bennie.  
  
"Bennie how are you doing."  
  
"Jesus lady how many times are you going to call me."  
  
"As many times as I have use for you." Alex giggled, because Aki has it on speakerphone.  
  
"I need everything you can fine on a Chris Devero."  
  
"Hon, I may be a miracle worker but even I need more information."  
  
"Bennie it's Alex."  
  
"Yo darling what's up." Alex blushed and Aki snickered.  
  
"Chris runs a convenience and." The other things she has picked up  
  
"Got it. I'll send it too your lab top Aki. Chow guys." When they got back Aki immediately went to check her computer. When she logged on, bennie's files were almost finished downloading. //Bennie's fast today. Probably so we won't call him again. //  
  
"You were correct in saying that's he's racing to protect his store."  
  
"So how do we handle this." Aki referred to some other files, she found what she wanted.  
  
"I need to she his skills first hand. How good are you at poker."  
  
"Alex grinned. "Just hand me a pack of cards."  
  
***  
  
Hours later they walked into a bar. "You know what to do right?"  
  
"No sweat, I'll call if I need ya." Aki took a seat at the bar closes to the back. When Alex walked into the room, several guns were pointed in her direction. "Chill guys all I want is in on the game."  
  
"Where's your money?" One spoke up. Alex took out the roll that Aki gave her and tossed it onto the table.  
  
"Good enough." Putting the guns away they made room for her. Several hands later Alex had most of the money. "Last hand gentlemen. If I win you get back all of the money in exchange for a race with your top driver." Alex leaned back shuffling the cards watching them discuss it. //They'll accept it's a win, win situation for them. Not only do they get their money back, and their racer is unbeatable. What's to worry about? //  
  
"We agree." //Thought so stupid bastards. // She dealt making sure to give her self a unbeatable hand.  
  
"Ha, full house." He went to get they money.  
  
"Not so fast sugar." Alex spread her cards, revealing a royal flush in spades. They stared in amazement. "So your racer at the same place you race before, at the same time." Walking out she picked up Aki.  
  
"I take it everything went well." They could hear swearing.  
  
"Of course, just like you predicted. But how did you know they would take the bait."  
  
"I've dealt with those types before." Flashing Alex a smirk. "You do you think is keeping my car safe."  
  
The next day Alex waited well Aki stayed with her car. The group pulled up along with Chris. "This is Chris Devero, he'll be racing for us." Alex nodded and Chris stared at her.  
  
"It's you from before."  
  
"Nice to see you again Chris." She gestured to Aki. "That is Aki she'll be racing on my behalf."  
  
Chris did a double take. //Are they nuts. I can't beat a car like that. Sure the ones I've race were new but not properly maintain. // He could tell this one was in peak condition. They started at the line. The gang leader started them off.  
  
Aki took the back to watch a while. //Good not only does he know how to take care of his car, but also has a sense of how his car response under extreme conditions. All he needs is one more thing. // She sped up and past him. //The drive to win. //  
  
Chris watched Aki past him. //So fast and on sand as well. // He watched her get farther away until he could barley make her out. //There's no way I can win. My store, my life gone just like that. // He shook his head. //No can't think that way. Her car may be fast but there are different ways to win on the sand. I won't lose my store. // He increased speed to catch up.  
  
Aki watch the car make no move to catch up. //I may have been wrong about this one. // (A first time for everything) Looking back again she smiled at the cars effort to catch up. //So you do have it. With a little technique he could be great. // Aki slowed down. //Still it isn't fair that I should win, since you have more riding on this then I. // Aki slowed down enough to finish in a tie. When the two racers met Aki held out her hand.  
  
"Good race." Chris shook her hand and Aki walked away.  
  
"Wait." Aki stopped. "Why did you pull a tie when you could of easily won."  
  
Aki looked back. "It wasn't fair to deprive you of your store." She left Chris wondering.  
  
//How did she know my store was at risk. // He felt something sharp in his hand. Looking down he found a business card. On it was the phrase. "Call me ASAP." With a phone number following after it and a name. //Aki Keiichi, no wonder I couldn't of won, not against someone as famous as she was. // Chris had no idea why she had raced him, but he had a store to run right now.  
  
***  
  
Two days later Chris decided to call. "Hello Chris, thanks for calling."  
  
"How did you know it was me." Suddenly freaked out. The voice laughed quietly.  
  
"You're the only one I gave this number too."  
  
"I would like to talk. I have many questions." A snort followed with more laughter.  
  
"No doubt, how about tonight after your store closes. We can meet at the park close to your store."  
  
"Alright." He hanged up. //How does she know so much about my store. // It dawned on him. //Alex. // Hours pasted and he closed up early. Walking to the park he found a bench to sit on and wait.  
  
"Chris you're early." Surprised he looked at Alex. (Surprised, more like scared shitless) "You don't normally close this early."  
  
"You're."  
  
"Alex. Aki thought it would be best for me to talk to you since we partially come from the same boat." Alex sat beside him. "Enough of that, what did you want to know."  
  
"Why did she race me, what's her purpose." Alex thought a bit.  
  
"Good question. I wish I knew." Chris's jaw fell open. "Just kidding." She laughed at him. "She's taking on students for training. I'm not sure how many or why but the reason she raced you is because you seem to have all of the qualities that she looks for in her students."  
  
"I see now, but what's in this for you."  
  
"A get out of jail free card." Chris stares with a blank face. "Basically it's accept or go to jail, do not pass go and collect $200 dollars" She sighed. "But there are many advantages although I didn't see them at first." She laughed at the memory. "In fact I hated it and was a major pain in the ass." She gave him a secretive smile. "Maybe I'll tell you about it some day."  
  
Chris was captivated by her story. "What happened and what are the advantages."  
  
"Well Aki weather the storm with surprising patience and tolerance. Listen Chris Aki knows a lost of people in almost every field. That means that you don't have to go into the field she's training you for." Looking up at the stars. "For me it's a roof over my head, never wondering how will I pay for it. More importantly the security of a future, or at least having a future. You know."  
  
Chris nodded. He knew what that was like, not knowing if he'll live to see another day. //She has so many good points, but I have my store and my skills as a racer were quite valuable to the gang. //  
  
"Chris please think on this some more. Then call Aki if you have anymore doubts believe me once you talk to her you won't have any." Chris nodded and headed for his home. Alex headed back to the hotel with a small smile on her face, not noticing Aki.  
  
"I take it your pleased with yourself." Alex screamed and faced Aki.  
  
"Jesus Aki would you quite doing that." She was yelling, but fell in line with Aki.  
  
"By the way great speech, very convincing."  
  
"Are you being sarcastic or praising me." Then got sneaky. "If you were there the entire time why didn't you talk or say something."  
  
"Because Alex I have never been through the hardships that both of you have. In that alone, makes you closer to him then I."  
  
***  
  
Chris thought it over all day and the next day called Aki, asking her to bring her car and meet him at the race site. When Aki showed up Chris got serious. "I heard you are looking for students from Alex, but I want to hear it from you personally. Why choose me."  
  
"As Alex already told you. You have the three main qualities I look for in potential students. More importantly you have the potential to be better then you are now."  
  
"Why do I need to be better, as I am now is good enough to get me by."  
  
Aki shook her head. "I see you're the type of person who needs to see or touch before they believe in anything." Chris nodded, surprised that she could dissect him so easily. "Alright. I've seen how you have raced, but let me show you how far can really take it." Aki got into the driver seat of Chris's car and he got into the passenger side. "Ready." Soon as he finished nodding, Aki floored the car.  
  
This was the second time Chris was freaked out. This time it was because of what she was doing, although being bounced around by the g-forces were a good possibility. //I never realized that my car could go this fast or could even run like this.// Her studied her. Aki looked excited. //Is this what she meant by being better then I am now. Her skill is amazing and she's willing to teach me. //  
  
They returned and Aki tossed him the keys. "Not everyone's cut out to be racers. There are other opportunities in the racing world, but I'm sure Alex told you that as well." She smiled. "You can go into anyone, I'm not picky about it. Or at the end of my course you can use the money you receive to continue here." She headed to her car. "It takes one word either way, so call me when you have your answer." Before getting in she paused. "I leave in two days, after that you will have to call Alex. She'll be staying as long as it takes for you to decided."  
  
Chris watched her go before turning to watch the sky. As if all his answers were they're waiting. All day in his store Chris weighed what Aki had said. //I'm not surprised that the pros outweigh the cons. // He smiled. //She's also giving me the chance to return and do something I've been doing most of my life. I see no reason why I shouldn't accept. // He phoned. "Aki, its Chris, but I guess you already knew that. I want a race with you in your car tomorrow, before I decide." Chris was pleased she had agreed to the request.  
  
The next day when they meet Alex came along to supervise so Aki wouldn't cheat. "Are you ready."  
  
Chris nodded slowly. "I want to see those skills you claim you can teach me and don't hold back like last time."  
  
Aki smiles. "Your bold Chris, I like that." Alex could swear she saw color on Chris's cheeks before she started them of. Aki quickly took the lead, but Chris used his experience with sand and little tricks of the trade to keep up. //I still can't believe she can drift like that over sand, when she had only one practice run. The sand considering how heavy her car is should be causing problems." His car, which he tuned for lightness, was still having some trouble. He looked ahead and could see the taillights of the car ahead. //Still fast but I won't give up. Aki won but not by much.  
  
Chris approached her. "One thing about my store."  
  
"Sell it." He looked horrified at Aki. "You're going to make more then enough money to buy a newer and better one." He smiled.  
  
"In that case I accept you offer."  
  
"Great here's my ticket. Alex when you get back, teach him some of the stuff you learned in school. Especially the physics."  
  
"If he has your ticket then were are you going."  
  
"Italy." 


	4. Chris2

"." Talking //.// Thinking (My notes)  
  
To celebrate Alex's success in finishing her schooling. Aki decided to reward her with a trip to Cairo, Egypt. Walking down the streets Aki adjusted her sunglasses.  
  
"The heat, please someone put me out of my misery." Aki looked at Alex sweating bullets. (Seriously I would be sweating bullets as well)  
  
"Only if I get first dibs." Alex blew a raspberry at Aki. Then decided to glare at Aki who wasn't even sweating. "Hey how come you aren't sweating."  
  
"The heats only in your mind, just ignore." (My dad can do that)  
  
"Akkkiiii.Can we please go get a drink." Aki always kept the money with her. She smiled at the comment. Over the weeks they had grown quite close, almost like sisters.  
  
"Look there's a convenience store, here's some money to get a drink." Handing it over. "I'll stay here because I need to get some information."  
  
"Since your calling Bennie say hi for me." She ran off leaving Aki.  
  
Aki dialed Bennie's number. "Yo Bennie here."  
  
"Ben it's Aki I want to verify the information you sent me."  
  
"Aki, how in the hell did you get this number?"  
  
"Please it only took me a week this time. You got to hide your number better." (Considering Bennie a good hacker. Pretty strange huh)  
  
"Who taught you how to do that?"  
  
"You did remember."  
  
"Ok you got me there." Giving it a good laugh. "About the underground illegal stuff. Which I have nothing to do with." Bennie fringing innocent and Aki trying to stifle a laugh. "There is one group that has been gaining a lot of territory lately."  
  
"Interesting, can you find out if they are doing it through car racing."  
  
"Who do you think your talking to. I'll send everything about the group and where it's happening to your lab top."  
  
"Thanks, oh by the way Alex say's hi."  
  
"It's about time. See ya." Aki ended the call. //Now what was that all about. //  
  
Meanwhile Alex had her head in one of the freezers. "Ah this is haven." She pulled out the biggest water bottle and went to the counter. The guy took one look at the water bottle and started chuckling.  
  
"Can't stand the heat?" Alex handed the money.  
  
"Just because I grew up somewhere hot, doesn't mean I like it." A group of guys walked in. She noted their appearance. //A gang. // She noted the poorly hidden weapons. //Extortion racket no doubt. // She moved away but close enough to listen.  
  
The leader leaned against the counter. "So Chris how's business."  
  
"It's fine what can I help you with." Like he didn't know what it was.  
  
"We have a bet going with the Sphinxes and we need you to race." Chris nodded he knew if he didn't do it the consequences would be great. "Good, today same place at the same time." They left and Alex reappeared.  
  
"Sorry about that." He apologized.  
  
"No need. I have had run-ins with that type as well." She left the store and headed for the hotel figuring that's where Aki would have gone. //Aki will probably want to know this, considering her interest in such things. // On the way back Alex was planning to do some major gloating.  
  
***  
  
Aki was looking over the information sent by Bennie, when Alex came in. "Guess what I was in that convenience store and this group comes in. They start talking about."  
  
"A race today against a rival group called the Sphinxes."  
  
"You knew how?" Aki smiled.  
  
"A lucky guess." Alex doubted that, looking at the computer she mentally slapped herself for not paying attention. //Bennie of course. // Then she realized something.  
  
"You lied. This trip wasn't to congratulate me on finishing school. It was all about these races."  
  
"That's only partially correct Alex." Aki got up and went to her room.  
  
"So this means your going." Aki came out in light clothing.  
  
"Yep. We're going." Alex nodded then, shook her head.  
  
"No way I just got out of the heat." Aki pasted her.  
  
"You should change into lighter clothing, it will help with the heat."  
  
"You not going to give up are you." Alex sighed at Aki's smile and went to get changed. She followed Aki outside. "Aren't we taking your car."  
  
"Not here yet so, we can either walk there or take a taxi."  
  
"Hard choice. Walk, get tired and hot or take a air condition taxi." She yelled "TAXI" Aki merely shook her head and chuckled.  
  
They had arrived just before it started. "Excuse me where's the best place to watch the race." The guy turned around.  
  
"What's it to you."  
  
"Nothing, my contacts told me about this and I just want to make a little wager." He didn't believe her until she pulled out the money.  
  
"This way." He led her to one of the better spots. "Which car are you betting on."  
  
"The silver one." He took the money.  
  
"Should of gone with the other one, it's newer." He went off. Alex came up beside her.  
  
"You know I have to agree with him."  
  
"Alex a good driver can make any car weather new or old run it's best." (Guess who she's talking about) Speaking while never taking her eyes off the silver car. When they started she watched. //Better then I had expected. He has the knowledge on how is car works. // After seeing him glide over the sand, where the newer car was having trouble. "Let's go Alex I've seen enough." She walked away. Alex hurried to catch up.  
  
"Wait don't you want to know you won."  
  
"I already know the silver car."  
  
"What about your money."  
  
"That doesn't matter." They flagged down another taxi. During the ride Aki called Bennie.  
  
"Bennie how are you doing."  
  
"Jesus lady how many times are you going to call me."  
  
"As many times as I have use for you." Alex giggled, because Aki has it on speakerphone.  
  
"I need everything you can fine on a Chris Devero."  
  
"Hon, I may be a miracle worker but even I need more information."  
  
"Bennie it's Alex."  
  
"Yo darling what's up." Alex blushed and Aki snickered.  
  
"Chris runs a convenience and." The other things she has picked up  
  
"Got it. I'll send it too your lab top Aki. Chow guys." When they got back Aki immediately went to check her computer. When she logged on, bennie's files were almost finished downloading. //Bennie's fast today. Probably so we won't call him again. //  
  
"You were correct in saying that's he's racing to protect his store."  
  
"So how do we handle this." Aki referred to some other files, she found what she wanted.  
  
"I need to she his skills first hand. How good are you at poker."  
  
"Alex grinned. "Just hand me a pack of cards."  
  
***  
  
Hours later they walked into a bar. "You know what to do right?"  
  
"No sweat, I'll call if I need ya." Aki took a seat at the bar closes to the back. When Alex walked into the room, several guns were pointed in her direction. "Chill guys all I want is in on the game."  
  
"Where's your money?" One spoke up. Alex took out the roll that Aki gave her and tossed it onto the table.  
  
"Good enough." Putting the guns away they made room for her. Several hands later Alex had most of the money. "Last hand gentlemen. If I win you get back all of the money in exchange for a race with your top driver." Alex leaned back shuffling the cards watching them discuss it. //They'll accept it's a win, win situation for them. Not only do they get their money back, and their racer is unbeatable. What's to worry about? //  
  
"We agree." //Thought so stupid bastards. // She dealt making sure to give her self a unbeatable hand.  
  
"Ha, full house." He went to get they money.  
  
"Not so fast sugar." Alex spread her cards, revealing a royal flush in spades. They stared in amazement. "So your racer at the same place you race before, at the same time." Walking out she picked up Aki.  
  
"I take it everything went well." They could hear swearing.  
  
"Of course, just like you predicted. But how did you know they would take the bait."  
  
"I've dealt with those types before." Flashing Alex a smirk. "You do you think is keeping my car safe."  
  
The next day Alex waited well Aki stayed with her car. The group pulled up along with Chris. "This is Chris Devero, he'll be racing for us." Alex nodded and Chris stared at her.  
  
"It's you from before."  
  
"Nice to see you again Chris." She gestured to Aki. "That is Aki she'll be racing on my behalf."  
  
Chris did a double take. //Are they nuts. I can't beat a car like that. Sure the ones I've race were new but not properly maintain. // He could tell this one was in peak condition. They started at the line. The gang leader started them off.  
  
Aki took the back to watch a while. //Good not only does he know how to take care of his car, but also has a sense of how his car response under extreme conditions. All he needs is one more thing. // She sped up and past him. //The drive to win. //  
  
Chris watched Aki past him. //So fast and on sand as well. // He watched her get farther away until he could barley make her out. //There's no way I can win. My store, my life gone just like that. // He shook his head. //No can't think that way. Her car may be fast but there are different ways to win on the sand. I won't lose my store. // He increased speed to catch up.  
  
Aki watch the car make no move to catch up. //I may have been wrong about this one. // (A first time for everything) Looking back again she smiled at the cars effort to catch up. //So you do have it. With a little technique he could be great. // Aki slowed down. //Still it isn't fair that I should win, since you have more riding on this then I. // Aki slowed down enough to finish in a tie. When the two racers met Aki held out her hand.  
  
"Good race." Chris shook her hand and Aki walked away.  
  
"Wait." Aki stopped. "Why did you pull a tie when you could of easily won."  
  
Aki looked back. "It wasn't fair to deprive you of your store." She left Chris wondering.  
  
//How did she know my store was at risk. // He felt something sharp in his hand. Looking down he found a business card. On it was the phrase. "Call me ASAP." With a phone number following after it and a name. //Aki Keiichi, no wonder I couldn't of won, not against someone as famous as she was. // Chris had no idea why she had raced him, but he had a store to run right now.  
  
***  
  
Two days later Chris decided to call. "Hello Chris, thanks for calling."  
  
"How did you know it was me." Suddenly freaked out. The voice laughed quietly.  
  
"You're the only one I gave this number too."  
  
"I would like to talk. I have many questions." A snort followed with more laughter.  
  
"No doubt, how about tonight after your store closes. We can meet at the park close to your store."  
  
"Alright." He hanged up. //How does she know so much about my store. // It dawned on him. //Alex. // Hours pasted and he closed up early. Walking to the park he found a bench to sit on and wait.  
  
"Chris you're early." Surprised he looked at Alex. (Surprised, more like scared shitless) "You don't normally close this early."  
  
"You're."  
  
"Alex. Aki thought it would be best for me to talk to you since we partially come from the same boat." Alex sat beside him. "Enough of that, what did you want to know."  
  
"Why did she race me, what's her purpose." Alex thought a bit.  
  
"Good question. I wish I knew." Chris's jaw fell open. "Just kidding." She laughed at him. "She's taking on students for training. I'm not sure how many or why but the reason she raced you is because you seem to have all of the qualities that she looks for in her students."  
  
"I see now, but what's in this for you."  
  
"A get out of jail free card." Chris stares with a blank face. "Basically it's accept or go to jail, do not pass go and collect $200 dollars" She sighed. "But there are many advantages although I didn't see them at first." She laughed at the memory. "In fact I hated it and was a major pain in the ass." She gave him a secretive smile. "Maybe I'll tell you about it some day."  
  
Chris was captivated by her story. "What happened and what are the advantages."  
  
"Well Aki weather the storm with surprising patience and tolerance. Listen Chris Aki knows a lost of people in almost every field. That means that you don't have to go into the field she's training you for." Looking up at the stars. "For me it's a roof over my head, never wondering how will I pay for it. More importantly the security of a future, or at least having a future. You know."  
  
Chris nodded. He knew what that was like, not knowing if he'll live to see another day. //She has so many good points, but I have my store and my skills as a racer were quite valuable to the gang. //  
  
"Chris please think on this some more. Then call Aki if you have anymore doubts believe me once you talk to her you won't have any." Chris nodded and headed for his home. Alex headed back to the hotel with a small smile on her face, not noticing Aki.  
  
"I take it your pleased with yourself." Alex screamed and faced Aki.  
  
"Jesus Aki would you quite doing that." She was yelling, but fell in line with Aki.  
  
"By the way great speech, very convincing."  
  
"Are you being sarcastic or praising me." Then got sneaky. "If you were there the entire time why didn't you talk or say something."  
  
"Because Alex I have never been through the hardships that both of you have. In that alone, makes you closer to him then I."  
  
***  
  
Chris thought it over all day and the next day called Aki, asking her to bring her car and meet him at the race site. 


	5. Vic and Vicky

Original Characters. I have a new fic called Organized Chaos that's a multi crossover of anime.  
  
"." Talking.  
  
//.// Thinking  
  
Aki was walking down some nameless street in the richer part of the city wondering what in the hell was she doing there. //How did I get con into "Checking on the client." Yeah right more likely "Appeasing the clients." Oh ya I remember. "It's a short hop from Cairo to Italy." Stupidly I listen. // Aki stopped in front of a gate leading to a mansion. //OK a large house but that should make the owner happy. // She pressed the intercom.  
  
"Hello." Good thing she had studied Italian.  
  
"Hello, I'm Rebecca Conaway sent by the WRC to speak to Mr. Martiano."  
  
"One moment." She waited. "Yes Mr. Martiano is expecting you please come in."  
  
It took her awhile to actually get to the house. (Can we say overdoing it.) //Thank god for spare names. If I went around spouting Aki Keiichi I'm bound to get more attention then I want. // The maid led her into the waiting room. //To sit or not to sit. // Good thing the owner came in motioning for her to sit, but not before shaking her hand.  
  
"Now Mr. Martiano could you please state some of your concerns and I'll answer them to the best of my knowledge." Aki felt sick from being so sweet. So he vented everything and Aki resisted the urge to smack him. But his son chose that moment to come in.  
  
"Dad I'm going out with my friends." As he walked away, Mr. Martiano yelled at his son.  
  
"Don't go spending money on those stupid races."  
  
//Races. // For Aki it sounded too good to be true. Using her great people skills, she managed to speed up the process and was out the door following the son. //Damn my curiosity. It got the better of me again. // She followed until he met up with his friends.  
  
"So who's in the hot seat today." Aki giggled. //Aren't we trying a little to hard to be American. //  
  
"Mario against some poor kids." They walked off.  
  
//Lead on boy's. // Aki followed. //Some on up there likes me. Either that or my lucks gone into overdrive." (FF10) Following them seemed to take forever. //Jeez taking the long route. // Finally the led her to the spot, which had a lot of, peoples mulling around like cattle. She moved to the road. //Interesting a lot curves and hills. Kind of reminds me of Canada in away. Not to mention this would be great for rallying. // (It's true out-foxed showed me one street) She stopped. //I've never really tried it, yet alone taught it. // She made a mental note to try it. Aki knew where to go. The guy taking all the bets. He wasn't too hard to find with most of the guys around him. (Where are the girlfriends?) //Let's do this. //  
  
"Excuse me I have a question." The man, boy? Turned to her.  
  
"Call me Vic it's easier."  
  
"Then you have to call me Rebecca. Who's actually driving." She noticed he rolled his eyes. //Oh please I'm using the wrong words on purpose. //  
  
"Well the challenger is Mario Francesco and he's racing Vicky Mariano."  
  
"Oh your sisters racing, do you race with her." He stared at her. //Not again. //  
  
"No one gets it right away, how did you?"  
  
"Simple deduction. You're names Vic, Vicky. Also I don't think a perfect stranger would let someone handle their money." Vic blinked. "Plus Vicky being a women would mean the opposition won't take her skills seriously and more bets would be made against her."  
  
Vic whistled. //She's quick and knows a lot about these things. I wonder where she learned it. // "Anyway care to make a bet?"  
  
"Are you trying to lose your money." Vic blinked. "Win or lose I take you and your sister out for dinner."  
  
"You don't have to do that and we don't need handouts." He mumbled the last part but Aki heard it and had to smile. //Gutsy, mixed with pride and a pinch of attitude. Where's Alex when I need her. // Them two together was an interesting idea. // I wonder what motivates them to do this though. // Vic took a couple more bets against Vicky.  
  
"No handouts, just to talk I swear." Vic nodded, because it seemed a good answer.  
  
"I want to discuss it with my sister first. So after the race I'll give you your answer." This time Aki nodded and Vic went over to his sister.  
  
Aki maneuvered to see both of them. //Probably giving pointers. They would make a great rally team. Being twins would give them an edge. // She focused on Vicky because the race had started. Halfway through Aki made her decision. //Nice skills, they may not have what I'm looking for separately but together they cover the whole. I just need to get more information // And she knew just who to call.  
  
Vicky had won. (I know, I know) and came back to pick up her brother. Everyone had left, most grumbling about his money. As she came up Vic was counting the money. "Well." Vicky was very impatient.  
  
"We made enough to pay some of the hospital fee and back pay of the rent."  
  
"That's it! What about food for the kids." Vic shook his head and Vicky violently kicked a stone.  
  
Aki came up. //Ok definitely have to introduce her to Alex. // "My, my that's quite a temper you have." Vicky looks at Aki.  
  
"Who's she." Speaking Italian to Vic.  
  
"Rebecca Conaway and I made a bet with your brother to take you and him out for dinner." Aki spoke perfect Italian. Vicky just blinked totally blown away she switched back to English.  
  
"Where did you learn Italian so well."  
  
"My employers required that I know as many languages as possible." She smiled. "So shall we dine then?" Both looked at each other before agreeing.  
  
"We'll use are car since it's here and I'll be driving since Vicky's probably tired." Vicky nodded to that.  
  
"May I ask a favor and sit in the front seat." They looked at each other again.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with that." Vic lead the way well Vicky thought it over. //Why does she want to sit in the front for. // They got in and Vic drove them to the nearest restaurant.  
  
Aki carefully watched and felt how Vic was driving. //His movements are smoother then Vicky's but he must know more techniques then she does. //  
  
Vicky watched from the backseat. //She's hiding something. // As if sensing Vicky Aki looked back and gave her a smile. This didn't help Vicky at all.  
  
Vic took a glance at Aki. //She so quit and focused like Vicky when she drives. //  
  
***  
  
Well the waitress passed the menus, they stared at each other from either side of the table. "Please order what you want, well I use the restroom." She left and Vicky spoke up.  
  
"I don't trust her, she's buttering us up for something."  
  
"You don't trust anyone, I think she's ok." Vicky narrowed her eyes at her brother.  
  
"Your sweet on her aren't you." Vic spit out the water he was drinking. "I mean she is good looking."  
  
"Vicky that's not it." His voice squeaking. "From the way she speaks and dresses, she's obviously came from a good family. Plus since she took us to one of the finer restaurants her job must pay her well." Vicky was still glaring at him. "But well do it your way." Vicky smiled as the food came.  
  
"I wonder why she's taking so long." Vic speaking with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Maybe she fell asleep on the toilet." (I've done that before at work) She replied the same way.  
  
Meanwhile Aki was sitting on the couch in the restroom, using it as an excuse to call Bennie. "Hey Bennie."  
  
"Hiya Aki, who's past should I dig up this time."  
  
"I'm I getting to predictable?"  
  
"Just a little, so cough up the names."  
  
"Their brother and sister. Vic and Vicky Mariano."  
  
"Ok should I send it to your lab top again."  
  
"No I don't have it with me. So just tell me the important stuff."  
  
"Ok." She could here his rapid typing. "Got it. Man CIA needs better firewalls." Aki giggled. "Here's the scoop. Father's in the hospital in a coma from an accident on a fishing boat. Apparently the rigging came down in a storm right on his head."  
  
"Poor guy." Aki felt sorry for him.  
  
"Yeah tell me about it. The mother works in a laundry mat and they have five younger siblings. Only two are currently working both as maids in one of those rich homes."  
  
"That's great thank you. Also transfer some money no name attached unto their account and pay off the rent bill."  
  
"Take a couple of seconds. Good way to win their trust."  
  
"I know, but that's not the only reason." She returned to fine the table laden with food. "Wow you have a hardy appetite." They stopped thinking they did something wrong. Aki noticed as she ordered tea. "Don't worry keep eating what you don't finish you can take home to your younger siblings." They stopped again forgetting that Vicky had said they had younger siblings. So Aki had to motion to them again to continue eating. So she sipped her tea and they finished eating. Aki had the rest, which wasn't much into a doggy bag. Vicky started things up.  
  
"You brought us here, paid for dinner. What's your angle."  
  
"Vicky." Vic shocked at her bluntness. Aki just laughed.  
  
"Very good Vicky. Your instincts are sharp and well developed, but that naturally develops from racing." She finished her tea. "Here's the deal. Race me." She said it seriously and with a striate face.  
  
"Your serious." Both said at the same time. Aki nodded.  
  
"On the condition that both of you together race me. If you win you can ask me for anything as long as it's in my power to give." She looked at them and used her stare that had them mesmerized by her eyes. "But if you lose I get to ask of you the same thing." Aki put the money with the bill. "Think about it then call this number." She handed them a business card and left.  
  
"You know I wasn't expecting that." Vicky nodded.  
  
"I thought she might have been from a collection agency or something."  
  
"Lets take these home and go pay the bills." Vicky nodded and both grabbed the stuff and drove home. Vic took his bicycle and did the rounds.  
  
Vicky was cooking stuff to go with the leftovers while Vic roughhoused with the three other siblings. The grown ups were at work and their mother always stayed late. They never saw their sisters but occasionally got money from them. Actually Vicky's mind was on something else. //Vic said someone paid the entire rent owed. No name attached. But who would know? // She had no idea but one thing she as sure on was that Rebecca Conaway was not her real name. //Who is she, why is she here and why is she so interested in are racing skills. // Night came and they put the kids to bed, when their mother came home. They explained what happened and asked for her advice.  
  
"It's up to you two. This is your thing, you should decide." She went to bed leaving them the only ones awake.  
  
"I think we should go for it." Vic stared at her.  
  
"I thought you were the cautious one here."  
  
"I know but she said anything and you said she has a high paying job. We could pay off all are debts." Vic thought on it.  
  
"Alright, but let's pay fathers bill before we phone her." They went to bed.  
  
At the hotel Aki phoned home and Alex answered. "Alex how's Chris adjusting."  
  
"Fine although he still gets nerves when the door bell goes."  
  
"No doubt since his store door rang every time someone came in."  
  
"Yeah anyway Chris is soaking up languages like a sponge, he's even taught me more about physics and auto-mechanics then I knew."  
  
"He's had more education then you have, which will help me greatly when I bring home a surprise, hopefully if everything goes well."  
  
"A surprise, tell me, tell, tell me." Aki's face screwed up. //Definitely have to get those two together. //  
  
Alex was rewarded with the disconnected signal and the automated voice. //Damn her now I'm going to go crazy wondering what the surprise is. // Chris came out.  
  
"Who was that."  
  
"Aki she's asking how you are doing and bring home a surprise."  
  
"I'll give you three-to-one odds that it's more students."  
  
"You're on." The bet was made.  
  
***  
  
Aki was getting ready Vic and Vicky was visiting their father's hospital room. When they entered they found a doctor examining their father.  
  
"Excuse me, who are you and where's the normal doctor." The doctor faced them.  
  
"Oh sorry I'm Dr. William, you must be his kids." They nodded. "Good I wanted to talk to you, but please let us chat in the spare office I'm borrowing." They followed him to the office, were he motioned them to sit down in the chairs. "Now to further answer your questions, I'm a doctor from America. I specialize in neurosurgery and a friend ask me to come here and look in on a patient who has had severe head trauma."  
  
"So who is this friend of yours." Vicky betting he was going to say Rebecca Conaway.  
  
"Her names Aki, sorry I can't tell you her last name but I promised I wouldn't." Vicky disappointed. He pulled out a brain scan. "Lets just say she called in her IOU. Now if you look at this scan, the trauma to Mr. Mariano is not that bad. I can fix most of it meaning that he'll regain most of his movement, but he may not be able to speak or move properly." He thought a moment. "The affects would be like he had just recovered from a stroke."  
  
"How much will this cost us." Vic figured the money in his pocket.  
  
"Nothing, part of the IOU. I do the operation and she reimburse me for the extra stuff I might need."  
  
Something clicked in Vicky's mind. //He keeps saying she and Aki sounds like a women's name. But I'm disappointed that he didn't say her name. //  
  
"Can you describe your friend for us maybe we had met her before." Vicky was very glad that Vic had a way with words.  
  
"What's this twenty questions. I seriously doubt you've met her but if she knew about your dad then you must of." He shrugged. "Why don't you come back tomorrow so we can discuss what involved with the procedure and maybe I can tell you some more about her."  
  
They nodded and headed for the car. In the car Vic looked at his sister. "Vicky I know what you're thinking but they can't be the same people."  
  
"So then I'm going crazy from paranoia, but I swear that Mrs. Conaway is in on this some how."  
  
"Well let's go ask her." He picked up the phone and dialed the number. He requested that they meet at the place they first met. When Aki said the restaurant Vic turned red, but she agreed. So they drove to the spot to wait for her arrival.  
  
An hour later Aki arrived. Getting out of her car she went over to them. "I'm really happy you decide to call me."  
  
Vic and Vicky just stared. Vic was looking at her car. //That is a car customized for racing, I can tell just by looking at it that it has some incredible parts. // He looked at Aki. She was wearing jeans, boots, a tank top and leather racing gloves. //She must work for a racing company or something to have this car. Maybe she is even a racer, but we would of heard of something about her. //  
  
While Vic was running through his thoughts, Vicky was putting two and two together. //Ok she has a racing car and she knows something of racing. That could explain all the money she has and why she was watching are race. // She thought harder. //Now the doctor said he owed a friend a favor. Now we met her a couple of days ago, but that would give her enough time to find out all about us. // Since this was getting her nowhere fast. She decided to come out and say it.  
  
"You're the one, who paid the rent and called that doctor here. Also I bet your name is Aki." Vic stared at his sister who was going to get them in trouble again. He was about to apologize when Aki started clapping.  
  
"Bravo Vicky, you figured it out fast. That is impressive feat in itself, but I'm surprised that Vic didn't figure it out first since his thoughts are more logical."  
  
They started. "You mean I got it right, wow that was just one of my gut feeling." She turned to Vic. "See you should trust me more."  
  
"So what's your real name." Vic sort of mad that Vicky has figured it out frist.  
  
"It's Aki Keiichi. I go by the assumed name Rebecca Conaway because my true name can cause me a lot of trouble." She saw their faces and sighed. "And I can see that the curse has come true once again."  
  
"So you obviously know are history, but that doesn't explain why you want to race us." Aki cocked her head at Vic.  
  
"Call it professional curiosity if you wish. I just want to see how good you two are."  
  
"I bet it's more then that or you wouldn't have done those nice things to get on are good side." Vic nodded at Vickys statement. Aki chuckled under her breath.  
  
"Suspicious to the end. But you're right, so the only way to settle this is by finishing our race." Hands in pockets she leaned against her car. "What I said in the restaurant remains true. If you defeat me you can ask for anything as long as it's in my power to give and for a bonus I'll answer all the questions you might have." They looked at each other. "But lose this race and I get to ask you the same thing, plus you have to listen to what I say without interruption. Unless I let you."  
  
"Can we discuss this a bit."  
  
"Sure is ten minutes enough?"  
  
"Plenty, thank you." The twins huddled by their car. "It sound reasonable to me." Vic had dissected what she said and found no lies.  
  
"And my gut feeling tells me she's not the type of person to break her word." She paused. "But do we have a chance against her skill."  
  
"We should I mean both of us are racing so you have my knowledge as well as your. So if you look at it two brains are better then one."  
  
"You and your American sayings." She snorted but really she was thinking. //Vic's analyzed everything and it sound logical so we might have a chance. // They returned.  
  
"We agree." Aki smiled, figuring they would accept.  
  
"Great let's start."  
  
***  
  
They lined up their cars and Aki gave the get go. So that meant the twins had the lead. //Well her style has changed slightly from before, but then she didn't have Vic helping her. // She liked this it was different then the race with Chris. //I'm still shocked that Vicky figured it out first and here I was thinking that Vic was the smarter one. // To make things interesting she used half of her skill to get in front.  
  
They watched this happen. "What was that saying, two heads are better then one."  
  
Vic frowned. "You don't have to mock me, now concentrate on the course." Vicky went back to driving and Vic studied Aki. //All right she may have a good car that compliments her skills, but I know this course. // He saw the bend coming up. //That's it. // "Vicky at this turn cut close to the inside, she'll end up going to the outside and we can pass her." Vicky nodded and did what he said.  
  
As Vic had predicted Aki slid out and Vicky quickly took the lead again. Aki was impressed. //That had to be Vic's idea, I'm surprised he was able to predict my movements. Vic's defiantly smart, analyzing everything and Vicky's very in tuned with her car changes. // She smiled evilly. //And if they think that their getting away, they better think again. // Aki waited for the last moment before taking the lead again, leaving no time for the twins to get past her. //Sorry kids but if you had won, then there would no chance for me to recruit you and I doubt my luck will hold out in finding anyone else. //  
  
They stopped and the twins just sat in their cars. "Why does it seem that she was just playing with us." Vic disappointed.  
  
"Wait what about the bet. We don't have anything to give." Vicky horrified.  
  
"Well will just have to, possibly trick her."  
  
"I thought you were the smarter one of us Vic, who know she'll see right through it." Aki waved at them and they got out. Making their way over Vicky just blurted it out. "Look I know the bet and we have nothing to give so." She stop.  
  
"I'm not after money or processions, because I have enough of those. All I want is for you to join me."  
  
"Join you, for what." Vic confused.  
  
"See I've been hired to train some students in racing. The thing is I get to choose the students and I want you two."  
  
"But if we go with you who will take care of our family." Vicky's loyalty was to the family first.  
  
"You will. On top of living with me, you get weekly allowances, which you can send home to your family. Further more once you finish my course, which is up to three years max you receive a healthy sum of money."  
  
"So then if we want we don't have to race and take the money to live with our family." Vic not sure on what he was hearing.  
  
"Yep, you can do want ever you want after the three years. I won't hold it against you."  
  
"So we're paid every week for as long as we study with you." Vicky calculating how many weeks that was times two. Both Vic and Aki could tell what was on her mind.  
  
"I swear your sister must be money crazy."  
  
"No just trying to make life better for our siblings then we had it."  
  
Aki walked up to Vicky. "I'm quite serious about what I said, everything and if you don't believe me just read this."  
  
They took the formal contract and read it over. Everything she had said was in the contract. The discussed it. "I say we go for it, we already know some about racing and think of the money her employers are willing to give us."  
  
"For once I agree with you Vicky. Let's do this." They turned to Aki. "So where do we sign on this thing."  
  
Aki started laughing. "What are you laughing at." They said at once.  
  
"Thought I would have a harder time convincing. The others I picked up were quite harder I assure you."  
  
The twins smiled. "So when do we leave."  
  
"As soon as you tell your family. I do need their permission."  
  
"Then let me use your phone." Vic called all the places necessary and told them all about what happen. Then passed them on to Aki who got their permission.  
  
"Well that went easier then expected." Aki passed the air plane tickets set for another hour before departure.  
  
"You planned this from the beginning." Vic teasing.  
  
"Nope finding you guys was lucky, after that I planned." The twins went for their car. "Leave that thing, you'll both be getting new cars."  
  
"But can we at least leave it for our family." Aki closed her phone.  
  
"Already done a person will come by and pick it up, then drive it to your home. But if we don't leave now we'll miss are flight." She drove them to the airport and in the plain she had only one thought. //How's Alex going to handle this. // Chris she knew would be fine.  
  
"Aki." The twins look at her. "Who are these other students."  
  
"You'll see." She smiled and took a nap. 


	6. Rick

This is the last fic of Dark Dawn.  
  
"." Talking  
  
//.// Thinking  
  
Aki opened the door to her apartment, with a nervous Vic and Vicky behind her. No sooner had she opened the door Alex was in her face.  
  
"So what's the surprise." Grinning ear to ear. Aki motioned her into the living room; Chris in the kitchen joined her.  
  
"Alright come in." Vic and Vicky walked in and Alex did a double take. "This is Vic and Vicky Mariano, they are going to be joining you as my students."  
  
"Shit." They stared at Alex's out burst. She went over and slapped money into Chris's open hand.  
  
"I take it we missed something." One eyebrow raised.  
  
"Alex and I made a bet on what your surprise was. She said car I said students, I won the bet."  
  
"How much." Aki smirking at Alex."  
  
"$20 dollars at a three-to-one odds." Vic and Vicky broke out laughing. Alex pouted.  
  
"It's not funny." Now Aki was laughing.  
  
"Anyway, tonight we do take out and each of you will get a change to know each other."  
  
"And we can tell stories about how Aki tricked everyone of us." Alex grinning from her spot on the couch. Aki picked up a pillow and through it at her.  
  
"Cute, really cute. So take a shower and look your best tomorrow because I have to introduce you to my employers." They groaned, even Vic and Vicky who didn't know what was going on. "Anyway Vic and Chris will share a room tonight as well as Vicky and Alex. Then we'll upgrade to a bigger place."  
  
They did what she asked and Aki ordered Japanese. //Their just going to have to get use to it. // She paused. //Shit when's that language teacher going to arrive. I better find out. // She made the phone call and grabbed the grub when it came. The others had just finished cleaning up and getting changed. While eating they exchanged stories about how Aki met them.  
  
"So it was do what she said or go to jail." Alex laughing and the rest told their stories.  
  
"Oh come on I wasn't that bad." Tossing pillows, until Chris and Vic decided to take away the pillows. "Hey my ammunition. Anyone want more coffee." Four yes were heard. Well Aki was in the kitchen the four were huddled.  
  
"Does she normally act this way." Vicky stunned.  
  
"Yeah. When she's in business mode or teaching she very different as you probably already seen." They all nodded.  
  
"You know when she first approached us in Italy, she was defiantly different. But I like her this way."  
  
"So do I Vic, because I haven't had much time with her either." Chris looking at Alex. "You spent the most time, can you give us anything on what to expect."  
  
"Don't look at me. After all this time I still can't figure her out."  
  
"And that's the way I planned it." All jumped at Aki's voice and had the decency to look sheepish.  
  
"I take it you heard us." Alex was laughing half-heartily.  
  
"Of course, now before Alex ruins my reputation. After this coffee it's time for bed, because you have to get up early."  
  
"Yes mom." Alex ran out the room before Aki got a pillow. The others said good night and went as well. Finally having quite, she opened her lab top and drew up plans for her new students. //I still have to take them car shopping. Oh well that can be easily arranged tomorrow. // It was going to be a long day.  
  
***  
  
The four stood fidgeting in front of five men in business suits. Aki who stood in front of them was also in a gray business suit.  
  
"These are the people I've chosen for the next project. Here are their files, with it my notes on what I have observed. As soon as you sign the forms giving full rights to do what I see fit in this endeavor." They looked over the file and signed it. "I shall leave with my group to pick out their cars and get them ready for the engines, which I assume was made to my specifications." The men nodded; well this was happening the four were having a conversation.  
  
"God Aki's viscous." Vicky nodded with Vic's statement.  
  
"Was this the mood you were telling us last night about." Chris was watching the whole thing.  
  
"You think that's bad, wait in till you see something piss her off." Alex crossed her figures hoping something like that wouldn't happen.  
  
"Did she just said were getting cars." Vicky straining to hear.  
  
"Alright." Alex finally getting what she dreamed of. Both Chris and Vic smiled at her enthusiasm.  
  
One of the men spoke up. "Aki I want you to take on another student." He pressed a button and a young man walked in. "This is my son Rick, I want him to train with you." Aki looked Rick over he was smirking.  
  
"The deal was I get to choose this time around." //Besides he looks like trouble, I haven't seen him race but I can tell he's had no experience. //  
  
"But as your employer I'm asking you a favor."  
  
//More like a cheap order. Damn that screwed up my plan, with an uneven amount of people will make it harder for them to pair up. // "Alright, but he's subject to my authority and will have to sign the same contract as the other."  
  
The smirk on Rick's face went quickly away as his dad agreed. "Good." She gathered the folders and left them a schedule. "I've come up with a time table that will explain what I'm doing and I will be phoning you to update on how they are progressing."  
  
Again they nodded and other on spoke up. "Very well thought out Aki. I doubt you mother could do better." Aki smiled at him. He was one of her favorites. Gathering her students the piled into the elevator.  
  
"Next were going to get your cars, Rick I assume you already have your own car."  
  
"Yes a Porsche." He smirked again.  
  
"Then met us at this address, and if your late I won't be so forgiving." He glare made him agree quickly. They went to a car lot that specialized in good racecars. A mechanic met them in the car lot.  
  
"Aki I haven't seen you in a while. Not since you sent the last bunch to get some cars."  
  
"I know Michael, and I'm here to fit my new students with some cars and I know you have the best." The guy was grinning.  
  
"Come on I'll take you to the real show room." The four just looked blank as they followed the two who were battering around.  
  
"Well I guess you weren't lying Alex when you said she knows almost everyone from every type of field." Alex smiling. Michael led them into a big room, filled with almost every type sports or racecar there was.  
  
"Go ahead and choose anyone you want." They mingled around well Michael and Aki chatted.  
  
"I'm not going to ask you if you could afford this since that's a rhetorical question."  
  
Aki smirked. "It's not coming form my funds by the companies."  
  
Michael whistled. "Good going." Aki left to check on the other.  
  
As she went to Alex who was setting in a stylish red Dodge Viper and humming the James Bond theme song. "Well someone's happy." Leaning on the open window of the car.  
  
"I think I'm in love. James Bond eat your heart out and it even comes in the same color as my hair." That got Aki really laughing. "Hey, women have a sense of fashion and if it doesn't match don't wear it."  
  
"I wouldn't know much about fashion since I'm hardly a women." Rolling her eyes Alex shooed Aki away so she could be a spy again. Passing by Michael she shook head as he quietly laughed. Next she made her way to the twins who were sitting on the hoods of a Murcielago and Diablo both very nice Lambogini's.  
  
"So twins have the same taste." Aki looked the cars over.  
  
"We figure, we should at least have the same cars and I like this rich blue color." Aki nodded.  
  
"Aki I like the car but this yellow color is to bright. In the catalogue it showed on in a nice forest green color." Vicky pleading.  
  
"Don't worry they can do customized paint jobs." She paused. "I think it's better if we get vanity license instead of those awful number and letter government plates." They totally agree before getting into an argument on how many people can fit inside their cars. Still chuckling with Michael tagging along because this was to good to miss. Aki made her way to the last person on her list. Chris who was currently standing in front of a silver Pontiac Firebird staring at it.  
  
"I take it you like this car from the way you keep staring at it."  
  
"Yes it reminds me of my home, when in the morning the sun just rises and the Nile turns silver. Also the front of this car makes me think of a tiger growling at me."  
  
Aki stared at the car. "You're right, think how scary that will be in the night time with the headlights."  
  
Michael nodded glad finally someone noticed what he was trying to tell people all the time. //Trust Aki to find someone who appreciates the beauty of cars, like we do. //  
  
They all gathered back at Aki's car. "So you all found your cars?" They nodded. "Good Michael, can you have the cars taking to this airport and put on the cargo plane waiting there." He nodded and took the paper.  
  
"I take it your bringing it to your mechanic friend right." Aki winked as he walked away.  
  
"Hey I thought we were going to get are cars." Alex was sick of the runaround.  
  
"You will, but I'll explain more back at the apartment."  
  
At the apartment they patiently waited for what Aki said was their new teacher. All of them including Rick were sprawled out in the living room. The doorbell went and Aki answered. She came in with a man following her.  
  
"Guys, this is Mr. Yumioto. He'll be giving you a crash course in Japanese." Everyone was confused until Chris spoke up.  
  
"Why do we need to learn Japanese?"  
  
"Because you're training will be taking place in Japan. Didn't I tell you that." They violently shook their heads no. "Sorry must have slipped my mind. So you will be learning for six months, then will join me in Japan." They started up again.  
  
"Aren't you staying her." Alex confused.  
  
"Nope your cars are already in Japan as we speak and I have to get them ready for your arrival. So see you in six months." Aki picked up her bags and headed for the airport. The group just stared.  
  
"Holy shit she did it too us again." They broke out laughing, while Mr. Yumioto looked confused.  
  
***  
  
She stepped out of the cap at a garage, paying the man she went in. Not finding anyone she did what came naturally.  
  
"Hey old man, it's not nice keeping customers waiting." A couple minutes later a man walked out in a mechanics suit.  
  
"No need to be harsh. Your cars are here and so are the engines. I'm just waiting for your permission to start on one of the cars."  
  
"Great let's get started, I have six months to get everything in order." He nodded. "So I'll be back later first I have to talk to the Japanese Government about my students." Again he nodded.  
  
"Good luck." She picked up her car and headed to the official building. It took awhile but she managed a court order letting do what she pleases as long as it didn't hurt anyone and get an abandon road that no was using. Driving up Koto pass, Aki was pleased. //This is perfect enough road for serious competition and has all the corners and straitaways necessary for my training theory to work. She couldn't wait for the others to get here.  
  
That's it for the pasts on our characters. I hope this explains some things that confused you in the Dark Horizons fic and I suggest that you read this before you read the main fic. 


End file.
